The Histology, Microscopy and Imaging Core will provide support for all four projects in several areas that include: (a) Histology and Immunohistochemistry and in situ hybridization;(b) Immunofluorescence;(c) Confocal microscopy;(d) Electron microscopy;(e) Live cell imaging and (f) Image processing and quantification.